A conventional ducted fan vehicle contains one or more motor-driven impellers to generate propulsive force and a means of directing that propulsive force, such as one or more vanes. By controlling the magnitude and direction of the propulsive force, ducted fan vehicles are capable of performing a wide variety of flight maneuvers, including forward flight and hovering. However, ducted fan vehicles have very limited aerodynamic lift in forward flight. The propulsive force provides most of the lift and also provides the thrust to propel the ducted fan vehicle forward. Reliance on the propulsive force to provide both lift and forward thrust limits the range and endurance of the vehicle, and tends to make the vehicle inefficient in forward flight.